


Christmas time

by Sof_27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sof_27/pseuds/Sof_27
Summary: Ava and Sara choosing their first ever Christmas tree and hosting a Christmas party for their dysfunctional family.





	Christmas time

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's too early for Christmas stuff but this idea came to me before I went to bed and I just had to write it down. Please excuse my bad English as it's not my native language. Hope you'll enjoy the story. Thank you for reading!

It was their first Christmas together after they have been officially dating. In an attempt to have some normalcy in their lives Ava decided that it might be a good idea to decorate her apartment for Christmas now that Sara was spending some time there with her whenever they could. It would also give her more real memories to hold on to and having Sara by her side always helped.

 

Surprisingly Sara was onboard with the idea. She hadn’t done anything like that since she was a kid and she actually got pretty excited to go Christmas decoration shopping with Ava.

 

“So what do we do first? It’s been soooo long since I last decorated for Christmas” asked Sara once they got out of Ava’s car at the malls parking lot. “Well believe it or not Sara I’ve actually never done it before so I guess we go by instinct” Ava replied taking Sara’s hand in hers.

 

“I think we should start with a tree.” Sara said when she saw the sign that pointed to the direction that all the cut trees were in display “and then go get some garments and Christmas décors. What do you think?” she continued. “Sounds like a solid plan” Ava answered planting a kiss on top of Sara’s head as she passed her arm around Sara’s shoulder and Sara let hers rest around Ava’s waste.

 

They walked through the patch where all the trees were laid on display. They were all pretty much the same and Ava had no idea what she was supposed to be looking for. What could be considered a good quality for a tree? She thought to herself.

 

She would be happy to let Sara pick one until it happened. “This one! I want this one! It's perfect.” Sara screamed as she was pointing at the most ill looking tree they had yet passed in front of.  

 

“Baby this is the worst one we've seen so far, I mean look at it it looks all messed up.” Ava said pointing at the tree. “I think it's perfect. It reminds me of us.” Sara said turning to face Ava, never letting go of her hold on Ava’s waist. “How so?” Ava asked raising an eyebrow in questioning Sara’s words.

 

“You know it looks like it doesn't worth it but if we take it home and we give it some love it will transform into the best looking tree ever. Just like us. I thought I didn't deserve anything like that but then you came and you fixed me up with your love. It's like that saying... don't try to find the perfect thing ... get something imperfect and make it perfect with your love” Sara said and her cheeks got all flashed red as she spoke the words looking lovingly into Ava’s eyes.  

 

“Sir could we get this one here?” Ava said immediately tears falling down her face. “Thank you babe!” Sara said hugging Ava and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

 

Ava was so moved by Sara’s words that she wished she could keep that tree forever in her house just as a reminder for that moment. She was always impressed when Sara said or did things like that. Who would have known that the fearless and infuriating Captain Sara Lance who wouldn’t flinch in fighting an army of Vikings or punching Julius Cesar in the face could be such a softy inside, speaking about an ill looking tree like that.

 

Once they got their tree all secured on the top of Ava’s car roof they got into the mall to get some ornaments and other little stuff like that. Ava just let Sara go crazy. She started placing all kind of color and shaped ball balls, as well as some other little Christmas decors, in their shopping cart looking like an excited kid and Ava loved every second of it.

 

Ava got in charge of picking up the Christmas lights and she got warm white led ones for the tree, the living room windows and some to place around the fireplace. Sara picked up two cute stockings with unicorns on them to place above the fireplace and Ava secretly got eight plain red ones to surprise the rest of the legends and Gary with them.

 

Once they passed a certain aisle Sara pleaded Ava to get matching Christmas onesies. Ava didn’t like the idea but of course Sara made that face that knew Ava could not say no to and just to be secure she leaned and kissed that point behind Ava’s ear that made her weak at the knees as she whispered “Pretty please?” into Ava’s ear. Ava had no other choice than to give in.

 

With a shopping cart full of stuff Ava and Sara made their way to the long line at the cash register. Sara was all happy and smiles and Ava was too, she loved every second of it as it felt so good doing something so normal for once.

 

Sara always having her arm around Ava’s waist pulled her closer, tighter to her side and planted a kiss on Ava’s neck. Ava looked at her with pure adoration in her eyes and gave her the widest smile. They had it all right there, never mind the long line or the looks they might be getting from homophobic assholes.

 

Thankfully Ava managed to hide the stockings she got for the team and Gary from Sara when she was too busy securing that the ball balls weren’t going to brake upon transportation. She gave her debit card to pay the way out of hand bill but she actually didn’t mind one bit since seeing Sara so happy worth every penny.

 

Ava curried the shopping cart back to the car while Sara never let go of her hold on her waist and she was loving it. They got all the stuff in the car and they shared a kiss before they got in.

 

Sara had her hand rested on Ava’s lap and she was playing with the radio on their way back. She turned the volume up when Mariah Carey’s song All I want for Christmas is you started playing on a random station and she started singing loudly along at her invisible microphone looking at Ava who soon joined after pretended that she wasn’t going too.

 

Ava felt like she couldn’t be happier if she tried. That moment was perfect. She had everything she wanted right there in that car, right next to her. Sara Lance was singing to her looking at her like she was her whole world and Ava needed to believe that and feel that, and she did. Whatever was happening right then and there in that car was the real deal.

 

They parked the car in the garage of Ava’s building and they got the tree down from the car roof. Sara couldn’t help but stare at her tall, strong, badass girlfriend as she was dealing with it. Ok yeah she was looking at Ava’s ass too but mostly she was appreciating the whole image.

 

Once they got everything into the apartment Ava fell into the sofa leaving out a graugh sound not bothering taking of her jacket or her scarf and beany.               Sara smiled and without a warning she laid on top of Ava. “What are you doing?” asked Ava laughing as she was caught by surprise by Sara’s weight on top of her. Sara placed her head right next to Ava’s , her legs around Ava’s waist and her hands resting at Ava’s sides. “I’m getting attached to you” Sara said innocently planting a kiss on Ava’s cheek. “Aha .. that’s the definition of a clingy girlfriend I suppose.” Ava said and they both burst out laughing and it was music to Ava’s ears.

 

They spent some time all cuddled up on the sofa talking about the most random things and laughing blissfully until they both agreed that it was time to start the operation decorating.

 

You could tell that they were two completely deferent people in some aspects right there. Ava started unpacking the stuff they bought in order (also hiding the stockings from Sara) putting them in a way that she could assess where should everything go. Sara on the other hand just took everything out of the bags creating a mess around her.

 

Ava shook her head but deep down she was glad that Sara was there, messing up the order of her house and of her life. Having Sara there and around her made Ava feel alive and real, her heart full of emotions for the shorter yet badass woman in front of her.

 

They got the tree on a base by the fireplace and watered it a bit as they were instructed. Sara went to her mess of ball balls and started putting them on the tree. Ava took a moment to watch her as she seemed to just place random shaped ornaments on the branches. “You got every random ornament you could lay your hands on, didn’t you?” Ava asked teasingly as she stood behind Sara who was now placing a donut shaped ornament on a branch. “You don’t see it, do you?” Sara asked back relaxing as Ava hugged her from behind resting her head on her shoulder looking at Sara’s point of view to the ornament.

 

“See what?” Ava asked a moment later. “They are not random ornaments babe. Each of them represent something” Sara stated in a dah… kind of manner. Ava still couldn’t quite follow. “What exactly does the donut I’m looking at represent honey, other than you have a big sweet tooth and you are hungry?” Ava asked teasing Sara.

 

“It doesn’t represent that you jerk” Sara said laughing. “ I got it because it reminds me of Zari” Sara stated and finally Ava could see it. Of course the donut represented Zari who could have donut for every meal and Ava was quite sure she did have donut for every meal.

 

Ava took a look at the rest of the ornaments trying to understand Sara’s train of thought, which by the way she loved the idea of representation ornaments on the tree. She pointed at the beer bottle and said “Rory ?!”. “Mmmhmm” came Sara’s reply as she turned her head and planted a kiss to Ava’s face then turning back to see if she could figure out the rest.

 

Ava pointed at the snowflake after a while and with a questioning voice she said “Snart?”. “Very well Sharpe. And if you’re questioning the reason why it’s there is because he did save my life and the timeline”.  Ava then pointed at the sheriff star ornament “Is this one for Ray because of that mission on the far west?” Ava asked laughing at the memory of the report where she couldn’t believe her eyes when she read that Ray Palmer had been appointed sheriff named John Wayne. Sara laughed too and nodded her head yes not able to say anything else from the hard laugher.

 

“Let’s see what else…” Ava continued as she was looking at the ornaments on the branches. She pointed to a two piece puzzle that could be separated into two ornaments but Sara placed it linked on the same branch. “Who is that one for” She asked Sara and snuggled closer on the shorter blond. “That one is for Martin and Jax. Firestorm needed both of them but they were still their own men” Sara said and a small wave of sadness came over her as she remembered the always so proper talking, kind professor Stein.

 

Ava planted another kiss on Sara’s cheek as if to cast the sadness that was evident in her voice away. “Let me guess who’s the hair gel for” Ava said once she spotted it and they both laughed as they both said “Nate” at the same time,  who to be fair, had a serious addiction on the hair product. Ava found another ornament that had many animals painted on it “ I guess this one must be for Amaya.” “Yep” Sara replied and then added  “I really miss her sometimes you know. She was a sensible voice in that bunch of children that are the legends”. “I get it, I liked her too” Ava said and Sara playfully smacked the back of her hand as it was placed on her stomach for the embrace. “Not like that you jerk” Ava said laughing.

 

“Could that hourglass be for Rip?” Ava asked but she was sure it was for him. “Yeap… he might have been an asshole but he did save our lives. Plush he is the only reason you and I could ever meet so I will be forever in debt to him” Sara said and Ava couldn’t help but think of how thoughtful Sara could be. She felt like she fell in love with her more and more by the second and with every word she said. She could never have thought that the infuriating, ex assassin, wild Captain Sara Lance could ever be so thoughtful when she first met her.

 

No this Sara was for her eyes only. She doubted if any other member of the team had ever seen that side of Sara. The soft, sensitive, thoughtful and deeply hurt side of her. She guessed only a handful of people if not only Ava had ever had the privilege to see the real Sara, all guards down. She liked to think that it was only for Ava that this side came to the surface and she liked that thought. She liked the thought that Ava was Sara’s safe place. She liked to think that Sara felt like she could say anything to her and that she trusted her with her deepest secrets.

 

“Who’s Beebo for?” Ava asked laughing already while fond memories of their Vikings mission rose up to her memory. “Gary” Sara said laughing as well. “Every family has that one kind but… seriously disturbed cousin” she added once she could breathe again. “Hey!” Ava said in faux annoyance. “Gary might be a bit….. odd … But his heart is made of gold and he always has my back” Ava said wide smile still on her face and a warm feeling for Sara for even thinking about including her best friend on their tree. “Babe, that’s why he is on the tree in the first place” Sara said and gave a peck to Ava’s lips.

 

“Can I go ahead and say that this heart is for …. Me?” Ava said hopefully. “No, It’s for Laurel” Sara said and  turned on Ava’s arms burying her face into her chest, as she used to do cause there she felt like she could hide from the world. “Makes sense.” Ava said placing a kiss on top of Sara’s head wishing she could take her pain away, but she also knew that pain demands to be felt so she was just glad to be there for Sara to grab onto.

 

Ava could see that there were not any other ornaments left. “Hey Sara? Shouldn’t you and I be on the tree as well? I don’t see any other ornaments.” She asked Sara as she was looking around to see if she missed anything. Sara let out a giggle and Ava raised her eyebrow in question. “You really aren’t that good in symbolisms are you?” She asked the confused looking Ava. “Go on then , Master of symbolisms. Enlighten me” Ava said with a teasing smile.

 

“We are the tree baby.” Sara said softly. “You and I… We are that one tree… You know kinda rough looking, all messed up but what we have is this thing and our family. You know I think it already looks kinda pretty.” “Yes it does” Ava said not looking at the tree but down in her arms at Sara. Her beautiful, deep down so sensitive girlfriend. “Only one thing left for it to be perfect” Sara said looking up to Ava. “What that might be?” Ava asked looking lovingly into Sara’s eyes.

 

“For me to meet you” Sara replied and Ava took a moment to understand what Sara meant but then Sara turned and plugged in the string of lights and in that moment the tree was truly looking perfect. “You see, there was only darkness inside be before I met you but you always manage to bring out the light in me. Even though I never thought I had some.” Sara said looking into Ava’s eyes that now were full of tears.

 

“Ghhh…. What am I gonna do with you Lance?” Ava said and leaned in to kiss Sara. The kiss started soft and slow but it soon deepened, full of unspoken things that they both knew deep down. They were perfect for each other. They were completing each other in a way no one else could ever begin to imagine.

 

They started discarding their clothes, not able to hold back any more as they both needed to get as intimate as they could get. They laid there after letting their passion fade away in front of the fireplace.

 

Ava tiredly was looking at the tree while Sara was fast asleep looking young and peaceful, her head as usual buried on Ava’s chest but Ava didn’t mind one bit. It was her favorite thing in the world having Sara sleeping in her arms. The tree was the last thing Ava saw before sleep finally taking over her as well. Her last thought was that Sara was right all along. She now wouldn’t trade that tree for any other tree in the world.

 

Ava and Sara hosted Christmas day in their apartment that year wanting to share their beautifully decorated house with their friends. The legends and Gary were all there. They ate the roasted chicken Sara and Ava made together along with other delicious dishes that Gideon fabricated and ended their feast with desert that Gary brought.

 

They all had drinks after dinner getting stupidly drunk, leading to all of them having a sleep over in Ava and Sara’s living room.

 

The next morning Ava was the first to wake up. She untangled herself from Sara’s tight embrace as stealthy as she could and went to the living room. All of the legends plus Gary were out as the light and didn’t seem to wake up anytime soon.

 

Ava placed all the stockings on the fireplace next to hers and Sara’s. She had written their names on even for the people that were not there with them and she had also drew the representing ornament on them. She placed the little gifts she had bought inside them and hurried back to bed so she could cuddle close to Sara.

 

Sara woke up hours later and took a moment to gaze at the beautiful image of Ava’s peaceful sleeping face. She leaned closed kissing her and Ava started kissing her back coming out of her sleep. She started smiling and when they broke their kiss she said “That is a wonderful way of waking my up Captain Lance.” “I should put it on my list then Director Sharpe” Sara said back.

 

“Come on sleeping beauty. Let’s go wake up our children and eat some breakfast” Sara said as she tagged Ava’s hand to get her get out of bed.

 

They got dressed and Ava let Sara lead the way holding her hand as she wanted to see her reaction once she would get in the living room. At first she didn’t notice as she was trying to see if any of the legends was up but as soon as her eyes fell towards the fireplace she placed her hand over her mouth and tears started gathering in her eyes. She turned and pulled Ava into the tightest of hugs. “They are beautiful Aves… Thank you” Sara said and then she kissed Ava.

 

“I think we should start making breakfast before waking them up.” Ava said and she took Sara’s hand. They started making coffee and fresh orange juice. Sara made toast as Ava was flipping pancakes.

 

Once the table was set Sara stood in the middle of the living room and said in a loud voice. “Wake up sleepy heads. Breakfast is ready”. “Five more minutes” came Zari’s still semi unconscious voice. “Don’t make me repeat myself cause you will all regret it” Sara said in her Captain Lance / ex – assassin pretty much still very lethal voice and that was enough for everyone to shoot straight up right awake. Even Mick Rory the otherwise super tough guy wouldn’t dare to disobey his Captain.

 

One by one the legends plus Gary noticed that there were stockings with their names on the fireplace. “They’re yours to open and I guess now it’s a good time” Came Ava’s voice who was now standing behind Sara.

 

They all had the same present. It was a small bracelet with the word family engraved on it. Mick Rory hurried to wipe the tear that escaped his eyes and put it on. “You know pantsuit… It means a lot. I never really had much of a family. So thanks.” Mick Rory said in his deep voice and Ava felt warm inside looking at that tough looking guy who too showed her a softer side.

 

They all wore the bracelet and Gary too went full on cry mode. Sara went to her stocking only to find that hers had a second little gift. It was a small, golden, heart shaped necklace. Ava moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. “You stole my heart Lance. You might as well wear it.” and then she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

Zari yelled at them to come sit at the table so they could all have breakfast together. They spent time eating and drinking coffee with their dysfunctional family, laughing their hearts out until they decided it was time for the team to go back to the ship and Gary back to his house.

 

After they put an order in the kitchen and the living room Ava took Sara and they opened a portal. They went to give Laurel and Martin their gifts. Ava held Sara close as she was sobbing over her sister’s grave. She really missed her and Ava knew it.

 

When they visited Steins grave they were happily surprised to see that Jax was there as he felt the need to visit his friend. They gave him the matching bracelet too and he let a tear fall down his cheek as he promised to visit them some time.

 

Once they made sure the whole gang had their present they went back home. The snuggled up on the sofa under a blanket just doing nothing all cuddled up together.

 

“You know what? Let’s make it a tradition.” Ava said looking at their tree. “What ? You mean hosting the legends for Christmas?” Sara asked confused. “That too if you want but I was thinking about the tree. We should go out and our goal to find the ugliest tree and that would be the one we will bring back home in order to turn into our beautiful Christmas miracle. What do you say?” Ava asked taking her eyes off the tree and turning to look at Sara who was gazing lovingly at her. “You got yourself a deal Miss Sharpe” Sara said and after she gave a quick kiss on Ava’s lips she buried her head back on Ava’s chest, feeling all safe and content in the arms of the woman she was madly in love with.


End file.
